My Favorite Color
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: Honoka wants to know Kotori's favorite color but what will be her reaction once she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yo guys! This is my first time writing something like this… or maybe not. But to get to the point, I am a total newbie. Please forgive me for wrong grammar, spelling mistakes and what not. Oh and please tell me if I need to improve on anything… Thankyou! Signing out… ~Shintori Khazumi**

**P.S I don't want to reveal the characters at the very start of the story so "ginger" and "bestfriend" will be their codenames for a while… don't worry just a short while.**

"Ne, ne…What's your favorite color?" A certain Ginger asked her bestfriend.

"Why do you ask?" Said best friend replied.

_Because I wanna confirm something._

"Just asking…" ginger replied nonchalantly

"Well how about you?" The best friend replied, trying to see what the other's answer might be.

"My favorite color is ashbrown and a golden kind of color. You?" ginger replied without a hitch.

_I hope my feelings will reach you._

"Hmmm… Let me think about it. Maybe… Blue! I like a golden color too! It makes everything more beautiful!" Best friend said cheerfully.

_It hurts._

"oh…" ginger lowered her head.

_It hurts to know._

"What's wrong?" Her best friend was surprised with the sudden change in demeanor.

"Nothing! Nothing at all…" The ginger tried to brush it off and hide her feelings but still…

_It hurts to know that…_

**I'm not your favorite color**

"Ne, Umi-chan. Have you seen Honoka-chan anywhere?" Minami Kotori asked the ever dependable Sonoda Umi, a fellow µ's member and one of her most cherished friends.

"No, I haven't. She hasn't been walking with me to and from school either nor has she been attending any of our practices." Umi replied

"Honoka's still not back?" Nishikino Maki asked as she entered the club room.

"Doesn't she attend class or something? That delinquent…" Yazawa Nico stepped in after Maki, also coming in for practice.

"She's not back yet, but she does attend classes. She's just out the door right as the bell rings and won't even make eye contact with us during class. She even refused to pair with anyone during our chemistry class." Umi answered all the questions.

"Hi-nyan! Kayo-chin and I have arrived!" Hoshizora Rin, an energetic first year, burst into the room, Koizumi Hanayo, another first year, in tow.

"Is everyone here?" A gentle voice asked. The voice belonged to Ayase Eli, the student council president who joined µ's after the girls' encouragement.

"Everyone but Honoka-chan, I guess" Tojou Nozomi, Eli's Bestfriend and Student council VP, also the mother figure of µ's finally joined.

"She still isn't showing up? What is wrong with her anyway?" Nico blurted out what everyone in the room was thinking. Worried glances were shot all around the room.

"Doesn't anyone know of anything that might have happened to her? Umi, Kotori?" Eri questioned their leader's closest friends.

"Not that we know of, Eri." Umi answered for them both.

"Maybe…" Maki suddenly said, directing all µ's attention to her.

"Continue, Maki" Nozomi pushed.

"We should visit her at her house…"

"Good idea!" everyone agreed.

All of the µ's members gathered their belongings and piled out of the room. It was around sunset and everything was tainted with the sun's colors. One of them in particular, was greatly affected by this.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Kotori?" Nozomi asked, pulling behind the rest of the group in hopes of talking privately with Kotori.

"Huh? Y-yeah." Kotori answered, looking down at her feet.

"Ne, Kotori-chan. Let me ask you a question."

"Sure. What is it?" Kotori responded a little curious as to what Nozomi was thinking.

"What's your favorite color?" Nozomi asked innocently.

_What's your favorite color?_

"I- I… Don't know." Kotori stumbled on her words, picturing a certain ginger's reaction to a similar conversation.

"You don't know?" Nozomi asked, brow raised in confusion.

"I don't" Kotori answered her firmly.

"**You Don't?**" A different voice joined in, making everyone turn around.

"Honoka/chan!" Everyone began rushing towards her but they suddenly stopped, noticing the huge change in their friend's usually cheerful demeanor.

"You don't know what your favorite color is?" Honoka's voice trembled as she said this.

"Honok-" Kotori tried to explain but was cut off.

"Did it ever matter to you? Do you know how much it affected me?" Honoka raised her voice a bit, eyes beginning to water.

"What are you talking about Honoka?" Eli decided to break the ice, but failed.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She finally yelled, surprising everyone.

"What affected you Honoka?" Kotori said, knowing full well that Honoka had been referring to something they had talked about but couldn't remember exactly what.

"Your favorite colors." Honoka stated.

"What about my favorite colors?" Kotori was now perplexed because of Honoka's behavior towards her favorite colors.

"They were never ME." Honoka then broke out into a full sprint leaving everyone dumbfounded.

**AN: So I guess that's that. Tell me if you want this to actually continue or tell me if I have to improve with something. Thanks a lot guys! **

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Minna-san! I guess I'd like to give you this as a present in return for all the reviews you've been giving me. They are like presents to me… they ARE presents to me. So thanks guys. Oh and btw Satsuki Rin-san Thanks so much for your review. In truth, I was so happy that I kinda like I dunno probably went berserk. To all those who gave a review and those who want this story to still advance, You got this bros, sis whatever you want me to call you guys. The intertwined feelings-san I won't leave you hanging. Merry Christmas, especially to one of my best buds, Pandah-chan 32. On to the story…**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

"They were never ME." Honoka then broke out into a full sprint leaving everyone dumbfounded.

All Kotori could do was stare at the retreating figure of the person she cared for and yet… could never confess to.

Everyone just stood there in shock, unmoving. When they finally recovered, Everyone decided to look for Honoka. Kotori decided that she needed to fix a lot of things between them. She needed to fix them. NOW. Or soon, because now didn't seem possible.

"Honoka/chan!" Everyone kept calling out to the girl in hopes that she would show herself, but to no avail. Kotori, in particular, was growing more and more restless by the minute.

**Kotori's POV:**

Where could Honoka-chan be? We haven't searched everywhere, right? I still need to tell her how I feel. How could she have misunderstood what I meant? Actually, now that I think about it, I WAS pretty vague. GAH! This is all my fault.

**Normal POV:**

"WHAT IF HONOKA-CHAN BECOMES A HOMELESS PERSON?!" Kotori finally lost herself.

"Kotori! Snap out of it!" Nico said, slapping Kotori (hard) in the face.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Nico reassured Kotori.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she be? And Nico I don't think it was necessary to slap her in the face." Maki commented.

"Why did you even do it Nico?" Eli asked.

"It was fun." Nico answered nonchalantly, but as she said this, a chill ran down her spine.

"So if I say I rub your breasts because it's fun… You'd allow it?" Nozomi said to Nico, a devious grin plastered on her face and hands at the ready, in a position that was ready to grope a certain twintailed superidol.

"TH-THAT"S DIFFERENT!" Nico screamed, hiding behind Maki. "And besides, aren't we getting off topic here? We need to find Honoka 'cause it's getting colder by the minute." Nico finished, just as a cold breeze swept across the air. All the µ's members huddled closer in attempts to block out the cold by sharing their body warmth.

"It's… snowing." All nine members of µ's turned to look at Umi, who had been quiet for some time, and saw that she was staring at the sky as tiny flakes of snow began falling from heaven.

"Ehem." Eli cleared her throat. Looking around at her fellow schoolmates and also observing the atmosphere around her, she decided that this was enough.

"Everyone," She looked at Kotori in particular. "I'm sorry to say this, but… we have to stop looking for Honoka now. It's getting late, plus it's snowing and it's cold. I don't want any of you getting sick, so…" Eli didn't finish her sentence afraid of the reactions she'd receive from her friends. She was right.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE SHOULD JUST LEAVE HONOKA OUT HERE IN THE COLD, ELI?!" Maki, surprisingly, was the first one to burst. Everyone stared at her in disbelief because she was known for being able to control her feelings better. Now, they had a new profound respect for the red-headed freshman.

"She's right." A soft voice echoed. "We can't just leave our leader alone." Hanayo voiced out.

The rest followed, but Eli needed them to understand.

"Guys-"

"Eli-chi" They all turned to Nozomi, waiting for her decision. She looked at each and every one of them, observing their expressions carefully. She then breathed deeply before saying.

"10 minutes."

"HUH?" Everyone said, confused at what Nozomi meant.

"Eli, Please give us 10 minutes to look for Honoka-chan. Everyone, If we can't find her in 10 minutes then… I'm sorry. Is that a deal?" Everyone was at a loss for words. _Nozomi wasn't kidding this time, huh? She seriously meant every word she said._ Everyone was thinking the same thing and all they could do was nod in return.

"Ok then, now that we have all agreed to this, use your 10 minutes to the fullest." Nozomi said and everyone decided to split up and look for Honoka and return to this particular spot when 10 minutes were up.

**10 minutes left on the clock:**

"Honoka! Honoka! Please respond! Where are you?" Eli said, hoping to find her kouhai and leader.

**9 minutes left on the clock:**

"Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan! Where are you? I'll treat you to a bowl of rice if you show up!" Hanayo screamed.

**8 minutes left on the clock:**

"Honoka! Where are you, you pig! I'm not cooking for you anymore if you don't show your face!" Nico said angrily, but her anger soon turned into bitter tears.

"If you die, Super idol Nico-nii won't forgive you, you got that!"

**7 minutes left on the clock:**

"Honoka-nyan! There's a ramen stall hear if you want it!" Rin tried to call out.

**6 minutes left on the clock:**

"Honoka-chan, please come out. I'll- I'll… I'll cry if you don't" Nozomi said, cold tears running down her face.

**5 minutes left on the clock:**

"Honoka! Tell me where you are! You'll get sick in this weather you know? Don't be so stubborn… don't be… just be ok." Umi said, anger crumbling like a cookie.

**4 minutes left on the clock:**

"Honoka! I'll never write a song for you again if you keep hiding! You know we can help you, so come out!" Maki said. "I definitely won't write a song until you come back, you blockhead of a leader."

**3 minutes left on the clock:**

Eli and Maki bumped into each other and as they were about to say something, they heard sniffling and a broken voice, which sounded too familiar. "Honoka-chan! Please, come back. The w-weather's not good y'know. You'll…" *sniffs* They find the source.

"Nozomi! Are you alright?" They say in unison.

"Eli-chi! Maki-chan!" Nozomi says, still crying. Eli hugs her tight not willing to let go. "Let's go back Nozomi" Eli said. "mmm-mmm… No we haven't found Honoka." Nozomi said, determination in her eyes.

**2 minutes left on the clock:**

"Kayo-chin? Is that you?" Rin questioned, seeing a figure in the snow that had now started to fall more rapidly, slightly blinding the girl.

"Rin-chan! It's me! Have you found Honoka?" Hanayo yelled, approaching her friend.

"Sorry." Rin said bowing her head.

**1 minute left on the clock:**

"Oi! Umi! You found Honoka?" Nico said, spotting her underclassman.

"No. Have you?" Umi replied.

"Do you think I'd be asking if I found her?" Nico deadpanned. "And I thought you were more level-headed."

**Time: 10 sec….**

"HONOKA-CHAN! HONOKA-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kotori screamed at the top of her voice, hoping Honoka might hear and respond. It was no use. She heard no reply.

'What have I done' She thought to herself. 'I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted everyone to be happy and yet…'

As tears came to Kotori's eyes, she heard a soft thud. She turned to see a body laying inches away from her with a head of shoulder length, ginger hair.

"**HONOKA-CHAN?!**"

**To be continued…**

**AN: Hi guys! Khazumi here. It's 10:59 pm and I finally finished this. I mean… I was gonna finish this tomorrow but then I remembered someone who told me to update soon and I told them yeah… I'll update on Christmas or the day after. I guess I felt guilty. I know some might read it Dec 26 still, but at least I feel a bit better than to accidentally forget tomorrow since I'll be busy. I started at 10:25pm or so cause I forgot that the one I promised to update quickly reviewed here and I updated the other story. hehe. Check it out if you like. It's MGLN fanfic though. Merry Christmas guys! This may be the only gift I can give you. hehe. Well, thank you for reading my story and stay tuned.**

**Love,**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Minna-san! Here's a new chapter. I know I just updated about 2 days ago, but i got too excited seeing all the reviews. Plus! It's Christmas vacation but I'll be back in class by January 5 so my updates might take a bit longer. Don't worry (I think)! I'll find time. **** Enjoy this chapter and it's absurdness. **

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**P.S: Before I forget, thanks everyone for reading… thanks for the follows favorites and reviews. I kinda have a habit of PMing people… I don't know why but I enjoy the privacy. K I'm getting off track just like the people in the story so…. once again, ENJOY!**

"**HONOKA-CHAN?!**"

To say that Kotori was shocked, was an understatement. She was bewildered. She walked closer to the fallen figure lying on the ground. As she came closer, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Honoka-chan? Are you ok?" Kotori asked as she knelt down beside Honoka's body and placed her head on her lap, knowing that she could not carry Honoka by herself.

"Honoka-chan, answer me… " Honoka had her eyes closed, her face slightly flushed and her breathing was rough. "Honoka-chan, please wake up." Kotori said, lightly patting Honoka's right cheek. "Please be ok. I'll try calling for help." It was beginning to snow a lot harder than earlier and Kotori was wondering if a storm was headed there, worse case, it already was there.

"Minna! Umi-chan, Nico-chan! Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan, Maki-chan! Where are you guys? I found Honoka!" Kotori screamed, her voice echoing through the misty air.

"…RI!" She heard a voice shout back. "…tori-chan!" "Kotori-chan! Shout again!" the voice was now clearer indicating that the owner was nearby. And that owner just so happened to be Nozomi.

"Nozomi-chan!" Relief was evident in Kotori's voice. Although Nozomi was there, she was still wondering. "Where's everybody else?"

"Oh… I don't know, actually." Nozomi said in a calm and matter-of-factly voice. Kotori sighed, exasperated. How were they supposed to save Honoka now?

"Oh, we can just carry her, you and I." Nozomi said, as if she could read Kotori's thoughts and Kotori could do nothing, but stare at her dumbfounded.

"What?" Nozomi asked with all the innocence in the world.

"N-nevermind. Yeah, I guess we should try carrying Honoka, even if it's only the two of us." Kotori said, considering Nozomi's offer since it was the only way to "save" Honoka.

"Good. So can we hurry now? It's been snowing really hard on us and Honoka is too cold." Nozomi gestured toward Honoka, who was only wearing a long-sleeved, blue shirt with a matching pair of shorts. So, it was definitely too cold for her. Kotori began to panic, seeing Honoka so pale had knocked common sense back into her head. Also, she was starting to (actually) feel the cold that she had been ignoring before, due to her worrying over **"more** **important things".**

Now, Nozomi and Kotori were carrying Honoka with one of her arms wrapped around each of the girls' shoulder. Honoka was unconscious, so it was a little harder to carry her in this snow storm. Kotori made a mental note to always check the weather report for cases like this. Interestingly, all the members of µ's were thinking the same thing. (I'll never know the reason behind their irresponsibility directed toward this issue in my own story…)

After walking for about 5 minutes, Nozomi and Kotori began noticing the figures through the mist. Now Kotori had to know if this was a storm she hadn't heard of, maybe even a blizzard.

"Girls!" Eli yelled once she spotted them carrying (dragging) an unconscious Honoka, her voice drowned out by the harsh winds. "I think there is a blizzard right now."

"You just figured that out?!" Nico exclaimed, clearly baffled by everyone's ignorance toward the horrible weather. Everyone just ignored her.

"We should all go now, unless someone still has to do something." Umi suggested.

"Oh yeah, we still have to make snow angels in this fantastic storm!" Nico replied sarcastically, clearly wanting to warm herself by the fire, while watching A-rise's latest PV (and snuggling up to Maki). But no... They just had to wait here for Nozomi and Kotori to return because Eli was practically glued to the floor upon hearing that Nozomi and Kotori were still missing, especially Nozomi of course. But she'd never admit that, right? Oh, they still ignored Nico. Poor Nico…

"Ok everyone, let's go." Eli commanded, voice firm now that she was sure that everyone (Nozomi) was here.

It took a while, but everyone arrived home safely, although their parents were worried sick trying to think of where the girls have been and what they've been doing at a time like this. Nozomi and Kotori, along with Umi took Honoka to the hospital and called her parents informing them of Honoka's current situation. Basically, she was in a very bad condition. (Who wouldn't be, after staying out in the cold for who knows how long, while "other people" were deciding if they should make snowmen or take her to the hospital to be admitted.)

After making sure she was ok and waiting for the arrival of Honoka's family, they finally went home to rest their own tired bodies.

Once Kotori arrived in her house, she immediately went to her room, took a warm bath, changed her clothes, and just stayed in her room lying down on her bed thinking.

_Was she really the cause of Honoka's problem? Or problems? If so, how could she fix it? Honoka was probably sick already, so is the only way to fix this… whatever this is… should I just stay away from her from now on?_

Negative thoughts shrouded Kotori's mind. She could have just stayed like that if her ringtone didn't break the train of thoughts in her mind.

She looked at the caller ID and it turned out to be Nozomi.

"Hello? Nozomi-chan?" Kotori answered her phone, wondering why the spiritual mother of µ's was calling her at such a time.

"Avoiding her won't solve anything, you know. It might just make things worse." Nozomi advised and Kotori's breath hitched. She quickly recoverd, accepting the fact that Nozomi was almost always right. Not questioning how she found out about the things that were troubling her, Kotori replied "straight to the point as usual, huh Nozomi-chan."

"Of course. If I wasn't a straight-to-the-point type of person, I don't know how I would've handled accidentally confessing to Eli-chi." Nozomi shared with a playful voice, somehow she felt as if the topic was shifting away from why she had originally called Kotori. She decided not to push her advice any further.

"I still am in awe at how you just know these things. It may creep your precious Eli-chi out." Kotori responded with the same amount of playfulness.

"My Eli-chi? Oh , she won't mind it one bit." Kotori couldn't help but think that this statement had a double meaning, but decided not to look into it too much.

"Well, I just hope you're holding up ok, Kotori. Remember, bottle up your feelings too much…" Nozomi reminded.

"… And the bottle will explode. I know already, Nozomi-chan. Don't worry about me. I'll… figure something out." Kotori finished Nozomi's reminder and tried to reassure the third year.

"That's exactly why I worry about you. Goodnight Kotori-chan."

"Thanks. Goodnight Nozomi-chan." Kotori sighed, placing her phone beside her.

It was going to be a longer night than she had expected.

**A/N: And that's it for today. I feel like this chapter is kind of… I don't know… missing something perhaps? I tried mixing weird things that might not make sense like how they all are very absent-minded, but I haven't mentioned the other characters much. Yeah, the little Kotori Nozomi moment just had to be there. I even wanted Kotori to go "goodnight onee-chan" or something but decided against it. It might be a little awkward, but it's hard… anyways… I'll be going somewhere tomorrow so… I'll have to do something about this. I gotta update the other one soon too… Well then… THANKS again for reading. Always trying to improve…**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well guys, here's that update you wanted. I'm not too sure yet of the direction of my story, but I won't leave it till I finish. I want to see how it ends as well, since I don't have a clue of how it will end. Hehe. I hope you'll continue to support the progress of this story and also please send some feedback, whether you PM me or send a review. Negative feedback is A-OK! I will also try to clear up any confusion if you ask. **** Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. Oh and I think a certain note inserted in the story is unnecessary, but it's just a suggestion for those who want to skip it. Sorry if it is not helpful. I'm debating whether or not to remove it. I guess I won't. Well… on to the story! ( I love aikatsu!)**

**Disclaimer: (which I have been forgetting!) I don't own Love Live!, or the other music animes mentioned! I like music animes so… I don't own the characters either! hehe like it wasn't obvious already….**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**The 4****th**** Chapter:**

Kotori woke up to an unpleasant morning. Memories of the day before haunted her in her dreams and Honoka's pained expression that day, it never ceased to create an ever-growing hole in Kotori's heart. She sat up in her bed, noting that it was a Saturday and that they had no classes. It was around 7 am and she realized that her mom must have gone out early to do something. She decided to text the µ's members to ask if they wanted to hang out for the day.

_Minna-san, are you all free today? If you are, can we meet somewhere?_

Each of the members had their own reply, but nevertheless, they all said yes.

(You guys can skip their replies if you like… I know it isn't necessary, but I enjoy making it. But I guess Nozomi's text is an exeption… in my opinion. Her text and Umi's give a couple details about stuff. Ah, whatever. Nico's is slightly? useful)

Eli: _I have no problems with it, Kotori. I don't have any activities for today, so I'll pick up Nozomi from the shrine if she's available._

Rin:_ Rin and Kayo-chin are coming-nya! Rin justs wants to finish feeding Kayo-chin!_

Hanayo:_ Kotori-chan, me and Rin-chan will be coming, just don't mind what she said in her text. I read it so just…_

Nico:_ I'm busy, but I'll try to make it at around 11-30 am. Make sure that all of them are coming though. I don't want to waste my time. I'm at Rin's favorite ramen shop if you want to come and pick me up or just have lunch here. If you have lunch here, bring me a tip at least._

Maki: _Sure. I'll just tell my parents that I'll be going out. What time should we meet?_

Umi: _I'll be there. I'd like to stop by the hospital, though. Do you mind, Kotori? I just want to check on Honoka and see how she's doing. _Umi's text made Kotori's heart clench. She couldn't bear to see Honoka, especially after that. Her negative thoughts were cut off by her phone indicating that she had another text.

Nozomi:_ Kotori-chan, I'll come with Eli-chi. I know she told you that she'd pick me up so I guess I'll wait for her. hehe Good luck. 3 3 3 _

_Oh… and before I forget… you should consider Umi's suggestion, you know. It won't hurt to visit Honoka. It's ok. We'll back you up. You don't need to blame yourself, you know? It wasn't your fault._

_Well then! I'll see you. Tell me the time and the place where we'll be meeting!_

Kotori read and reread Nozomi's message until tears formed in her eyes. _She sure knows everything._ Kotori decided to reply to everyone's message.

_Minna, we will meet in front of Nico-chan's workplace: Rin's favorite ramen shop. See you all there at 11:00 am. Thanks._

Once Kotori had sent the message, she decided to take a quick bath, have some breakfast and watch some TV to kill time. She didn't want to tell the others about the visit to the hospital until after lunch, so she set off to do whatever she does in the morning.

An hour and 30 minutes later…

Kotori turned on the TV and made herself comfortable on the sofa. A song was playing, probably an opening of an anime. She realized it was a music anime that Honoka liked. It was AKB0048, as the title said. She saw a character that acted a bit like a certain ginger she knew. Ooshima Yuuko the 9th and her past was the part of the episode currently showing on the screen. Her real name Kimishima Hikari, was mentioned and how she wanted to rival one of the succesors, Maeda Atsuko the 13th. The Character was cheerful like_**her**__,_ outgoing like_**her**__, _and a type of person who could easily _**attract others to her.**_

Thinking about that certain character made Kotori forget about the show and focus more on how_**she**_ and that anime character (LOL) were alike. Soon Kotori was brought back to reality by another song, though this time it seemed that the show had changed. Just how long had she been spaced out?

This time the show was about a blonde girl named… strawberry? The male teacher had said the name and it surprised her at first until the other characters started calling her Ichigo. 'Oh' Kotori thought. Strawberry means Ichigo… It felt weird, knowing that you could remember English lessons like that. Anyways, she decided to actually watch the show this time. Ichigo reminded her of Honoka again. She felt her cheeks warm up since she knew that she would never be able to get her out of her mind all day. Not only because of the guilt she felt for what happened, it was also because she DID think about her on a daily basis. She thought that she was like one of the character's bestfriends: Kiriya Aoi. Umi was like the strict Shibuki Ran. Nozomi and Eli could also be compared to Mizuki and Mikuru. All the µ's members could be compared to someone in that show and Kotori couldn't help herself and compared the show with her own life. The show showed 2 more episodes and Kotori kept viewing the current episode, unable to tear her eyes from the screen.

Soon the episode ended. She saw the preview and kept in mind the names of the animes she just watched. The next show was called K-on, but she made a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 am already. She decided it was time to leave, but took note of the show's name to watch later if she had time. Since when had she gotten so hooked to this type of stuff? Maybe Honoka's influence was starting to affect her.

Kotori made sure to lock the door and left her house to meet up with the rest of µ's. On the way she tried thinking of things that could distract her during their visit to the hospital later. She wanted to avoid telling them and was kind of hoping that Umi or Nozomi would tell the others instead.

"Kotori-chan!" Kotori turned around fast enough to move to the side before she could fall to the ground due to the impact of a jumping Nozomi, who was planning to pounce on her, but failed miserably. Now, Nozomi's face was buried in the snow with her lower body sticking out.

"Nozomi! Are you alright?" a (very) worried Eli asked Nozomi while trying to pull her out of the pile of snow.

"Mou~ Kotori-chan… that was mean." Nozomi pouted at Kotori while Eli tried to brus off some of the snow from Nozomi.

"I'm sorry Nozomi-chan." Kotori replied, obviously not that sorry at all.

"It's Ok, Kotori-chan." Nozomi said smiling.

"It is?" Kotori was now confused.

"You'll make it up to me, right?" Nozomi said, a devilish grin spreading on her face.

"How?" Kotori asked warily.

"You'll be the one to tell them about the Hospital visit! **OK?**" Nozomi's last word seemed to be thicker than the others and more emphasized. It was more like she was demanding it than requesting it. Kotori gulped.

"O-ok."

**A/N: That's it Minna! Tell me about anything I need to clarify, as per usual! Honestly I love aikatsu and akb0048 and I ship some of their pairings. Hehe… I like Mimori x Kanata, Yuuko x Takamina and Nagisa x Chieri of course… but also some others from akb. Aikatsu is Ichigo x aoi of course, but if you like the Naoto x ichigo ship it's fine too. If you guys don't know what I'm saying, which is probably a definite "I've got no idea what this person is talking about" then well… it's fine. I might take longer to update since Monday is a school day… Don't get me wrong, I love school. My favorites are Math and Science, but I like English and Social studies too. I like challenging subjects which is just weird but that's ok. **

**Revengermagestyliberator: Dude… Pinoy ka pala eh… Tagalog ba o hindi. Actually illongo and aking mother tongue pero kung Tagalog ka Ok din.**

**To all Pinoy readers: Babalik na tayo sa pag-aaral! Kung nag-aaral pa kayo hehe. Sana napasaya ko naman kayo. Sabihin niyo lang kung ok lang ang aking sinulat… Hindi ako kasi "confident" sa aking skills? Hehe.**

**Everyone! Have a good year! From Shintori Khazumi of course!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo Guys! I know I've been gone for like a week already? It's a little sad that I don't have that much time as I did before. So, I think I'll add a little segment so we can get to know each other better! I'll give 1 fact about myself and you can send me one back. If you like it that is. Ok… to start,**

**Why I chose the name Shintori Khazumi: It's because I used to write fanfics in my notebooks and I wanted this character that could go into multiple anime worlds and be with the main characters without changing anything about the plot. Soon though, I used it to sign my drawings and stuff so when I needed a pen name I used it. **** You guys can send me questions too and I'll see if I can answer them.**

**Oh sorry for cutting out K-on from a part of my last story. Hehe… Oh and the guest who said about Khazumi-sama(?) I kinda laughed at first but thank you. It's an honor. I'd like to be called author-san or something too, but you don't need to do that. It's just fun. But really, honestly, it filled me to the brim with happiness! And sir or ma'am, I can never stop school! It is I don't know. Fun! Thank you for sticking with this nooby and slightly naïve author. Please continue to take care of me. And on to the tale…**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

**Chapter 5: Telling Them**

Kotori gulped. HARD. Nozomi watching her every move was the most grueling experience in her entire life. Who knew a person's stare could get you so riled up? Kotori knew.

"N-nozomi-chan?! Can you stop staring at me?" Kotori forced a smile full of pleading and nervousness.

"No. Not until you tell them." Nozomi replied flatly.

"Tell us what?" Rin asked, swallowing a mouth full of ramen. "Kotori-chan and Nozomi-chan have been saying that but haven't told us anything."

"I'll tell them then. After all, it was my suggestion." Umi volunteered, knowing full well that Kotori would not tell them until it was already too late. The only obstacle preventing her from telling them was…

"Dame! Umi-chan, don't do it. This is something Kotori-chan has promised me with all her heart to tell. You spoiled her secret last time too." Nozomi said referring to the time when Kotori almost left to study abroad.

"But-"

"Please, Umi-chan. Say it!" Kotori pleaded, asking Umi to take the burden (her burden) from her hands.

"Umi-chaaannnnn~" Nozomi said, warning her of the consequences.

"Umi-chan!" Both of them chorused.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Umi-chan's lost it!" Hanayo screamed, holding onto her rice for dear life.

"UMIIIII!" Both girls continued to plead.

"NO SHOUTING INSIDE! WHO TAUGHT YOU YOUR MANNERS?" Nico marched toward their table, fuming.

"Ummm… You?" Rin replied nonchalantly.

"That's it! No more special ramen for you."

"NNNOOOOOOOOO! Nico-chan, anything but my special ramen!" Rin wailed; Nico taking the bowl of half-finished ramen from the table.

"Shhh… shhh. It's ok Rin-chan. I'll make some special ramen for you myself!" Hanayo offered, rubbing soothing circles on Rin's small back.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Yahoo! Kayo-chin, I love you!" Rin shouted, oblivious to the red tomato beside her.

"H-hai…."

"I'll tell it." Kotori said, giving up. If she didn't tell them now, chaos might ensue.

"Finally!" Maki exclaimed. "The commotion is finally over, so please proceed so I can bask in the field of no curiosity." She was obviously curious and was trying to state it and sound as uninterested as possible.

'_She's totally interested'_ Everyone thought.

"O-ok" Kotori began. "Everyone…" All shifted their attention to Kotori. "Umi-chan suggested…" Everyone was on the edge of their seats. "That…" "THAT…" everyone echoed. "… ahhhh…. Uhhhhh…"

"YES?!"

"weshould govisithonoka-chaninthehospital!?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone was yelling at the top of their voices. Even Nozomi and Umi who already knew, were very excited.

"We should visit Honoka-chan in the hospital."

"OOOHHHHH….."

"That's it?" Maki asked softly.

"Yeah. That's pretty much the gist of it." Kotori shrugged.

"THAT'S… IT?!" Maki said loudly this time.

"Y-yes!"

"All my excitement building up to a climax and THAT IS IT?!"

"YES SIR!"

"I should just-"

"Maki, calm down. And Kotori, we **should** go visit Honoka. It might make her feel better." Eli agreed to the suggestion wholeheartedly, while the rest, except for a laughing Nozomi, were comforting Maki.

"Yeah, just let me change first." Nico said, checking if her shift was over.

After they paid (nico) for the food, they all headed towards the direction of the hospital where Honoka was staying. It was still slightly cold and they all were huddling together for warmth. They sighed in relief once they entered the warm and cozy hospital lobby. All was great until…

"Minna? What are you guys doing here?"

"Principal Minami?!"

**A/N: Hello! Yes I decided to begin naming chapters guys. I might not be able to update all the time, but that won't stop me from replying to your reviews and PMs. Maybe. Well here is a short chapter I know. It's kind of short. It Is short. I should stop repeating it is short. Short. OK well anyways. Thank you for the reviews and I have reached 1,009 views. Thanks so much! Hope you like my story!**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo! I tried updating earlier! Well, this chapter may be shorter but, I guess… you'll see why. I had to cut it off hehe. Well Fact 2: I'm the daughter of a doctor! Well thank you for the continued support and please help me reach 1,500 views! I'm at 1400! So thanks guys! please don't forget to review!**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

"Principal Minami?!"

"Okaa-san? What are you doing here?" Kotori asked, getting strangely nervous.

"Oh, I just went to see Honoka-chan and check on her condition. I'm guessing that's what you girls are here for?" She questioned, smiling warmly at them.

"Y-yes. We would like to know if Honoka is alright now. Can you please tell us?" Umi said politely.

"Well, you girls came all the way here. Why don't you see for yourselves? But… if you must know, don't be too excited. She's alright, just…" Principal Minami looked away, as if thinking of the right words to say.

"I guess you should just go see her." She said. The girls noticed her smile was gone and was replaced by an unreadable emotion. Before they could all leave, Principal Minami grabbed Kotori's arm. "Kotori, don't ever make the same mistakes I did. You might lose a lot more than you think." Then she let go and walked out the door, leaving Kotori dumbfounded.

In the hallway, everyone was chattering about what they might find once they entered Honoka's room, although Kotori didn't really join in, still thinking about her mother's words. '_You might lose a lot more than you think.' Lose what? I've already lost everything? So what do I have to lose?_

"Kotori? Are you alright?" Umi said, slowing down to match her pace. Kotori smiled, Umi, her ever reliable best friend.

"Yeah. Just thinking of what to tell Honoka-chan." Kotori said with a smile so fake, Umi saw right through it but decided not to comment on it.

"OK… anyway, we're almost at her room. If I recall correctly… Ah! Eli Stop! It's here… 2E14." Umi said, bringing everyone to a stop. Eli who was walking in front immediately stopped and the ones behind her bumped into each other making them all, except Umi and Kotori fall over.

Everyone stood in front of the door, debating among themselves who should open the door. Finally after a voting (and Nozomi's wonderful way of coaxing), Kotori was 'given the honor' of opening the door to their dear leader's room.

"Pardon the intrusion…" Kotori said in barely a whisper. No answer was heard… just… sniffling?

"Onee-chan… I promise I won't get mad at you for a week… just wake up already! Don't you know how lonely I am without you? I don't mind if you're too noisy, just… talk to me already!" Yukiho's voice was heart breaking. Kotori closed the door without going inside.

"What happened Kotori? Why didn't you go in?" Eli asked.

"I think Yukiho-chan needs time alone right now."

"Yukiho is in there? What about Honoka? What did she say?" Nozomi asked, sensing the wrongness of the situation.

"Honoka-chan is…" "I'll go in there and ask Yukiho." Nozomi said without letting Kotori finish, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Alright. We'll wait out here." Eli replied.

Once Nozomi was inside, a doctor came… she was headed for… this room?

"Ara, are you girls friends of the patient?" The female doctor smiled warmly.

"Ah… yes ma'am." Maki replied.

"Wait… are you… Dr. Nishikino's daughter? You look just like her!" She said.

"Yes, but ma'am we'd like to know our friends condition." At Maki's statement, her smile dropped. Just like Principal Minami, She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You see… your friend has been having brain trouble ever since she was young. We only discovered it recently, but she must have had a traumatic experience that was triggered. It is one of the reasons for being in a coma. I'd like to ask you girls if you know of anything that might have triggered this?" The doctor was no cold and serious, which made Kotori's stomach drop. "I-I might know…"

"Really?" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Minna-san Yukiho said that- Eh? What's going on?" Nozomi said confused of why there was a doctor outside and why everyon looked so… bewildered… did they already know the reason behind Honoka's current state? She thought.

"Please tell us… for your friend." The doctor was pleading.

"Alright… It happened before me and Honoka-chan met… she told me she didn't want to lose someone dear again."

"What do you mean, Kotori?" Umi said, clearly not knowing anything about this.

"She… lost a friend… in the most horrible way possible."

**A/N: So minna… the backstory will be next time! I'm sorry if this is short. I'm trying to make it longer, just failing at it… hehe gomen. Well see ya next time!**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YO minna-san! It has been an excrutiating day, as well as a tired day. We also had a power outage so… it's like night time but I'm typing now. I'm so tired, but after a bowl filled with steaming-hot (seriously, I had to put an ice cube in my bowl and melt it.) chocolate flavored oatmeal, I am raring to go! (The heat made room temperature water feel like cold water) I actually researched on stuff that could cause coma last time. I mean, I had a vague idea, but just to be sure, you know?**

**Thank you to Major Mike Powell the III, Cleide Jam, Revengermajestyliberator: actually we didn't get a vacation. How nice that would've been., and Dash24zappshift for your kind reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

"She… lost a friend… in the most horrible way possible."

"What?!" Umi cried out. " I have never heard of this before! When did Honoka tell you? Why have you been keeping it from me?! Kotori!"

"I'm sorry… it was a long time ago. She told me before you became our friend and I promised her… I promised to never, never, ever tell a soul. I couldn't even tell my mom." Kotori sniffed trying to remember the dreadful story had been so painful to bear.

"Hon, please tell us what happened. I'm sure that if you tell us, we can help your friend right away." The doctor said, now very worried.

"OK…" Kotori gathered her thoughts. "It all started one summer when Honoka-chan and I first saw each other at the playground.

**Flashback**

"_Ring around the …a pocket full of…" Children sang in the playground…_

_A young Minami Kotori had been brought there by her mother to enjoy the scenery and make a couple friends in the neighborhood. Kotori had never had so much fun before! Sliding down the tall slides and climbing the monkey bars, running around with friends and playing games, It had all been exhilarating! _

_Kotori was just about to join another game when she noticed a lone figure sitting on top of the slide. She wanted to go and tell the girl that she should join them and have fun too, but the way the little girl looked, she couldn't bring herself to approach the girl. She looked so depressed and it scared Kotori a bit. What if that girl hurt her? What if she was a bully, that's why no one would play with her?_

_Kotori's mind was full of thoughts and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl, even while Kotori was playing. Then, something surprised Kotori. One of their playmates, a boy slightly older than them, approached the little girl and seemed to be talking to her. He gestured toward the group of children and they all saw the little girl shake her head, as if she was afraid of them. They saw the boy coax her more and more. She still shook her head and buried her face in her knees._

_Every single day, the boy would go to the slide and talk to the girl. Even after all the rejections, he would try again and again, unrelenting. Finally, the girl said yes and with the young boy, she joined the group._

"_This is Kousaka Honoka." The boy introduced. "She was very shy, so she couldn't join us. I convinced her that everyone wanted to play with her. Right minna?"_

_A chorus of agreement followed the young boy's speech and soon after that, the shy Kousaka Honoka began to fit in more and more each day gaining more and more friends by the minute. It turned out to be a wonderful experience for Kotori to meet such a wonderful person and she made a promise to be that girl's "most bestest friend ever! " or so she told her mother._

"Pffftt…. ahaha… I'm… sorry to ruin your moment… ahaha, but… 'most bestest friend ever?' Really? Ahaha!" Nico laughed.

"I was like 3-5 years old! What did you expect?" Kotori said blushing.

"Wait… before you continue… Honoka was shy before? Like Hanayo or Umi shy?" Eli said curiously.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Kotori replied. "Maybe even more shy than them, actually."

"Please continue now." The doctor said very seriously.

"Ok… one day, when no one else was at the playground, but them…"

"_Honoka, let's play on the swing set. I'll push you if you'd like." The boy offered. Honoka nodded her head, eyes gleaming. No one, not even her parents, had ever pushed her on the swings before. It made her very happy for this new experience._

_While the boy pushed Honoka on the swing, he asked her why she liked playing alone when there were so many kids around even him._

"_Mou… you know Yukiho is too young to play with me. I'm a girl and you're a boy. And I'm too shy around the others. It's not like I like being alone."_

"_I see."_

_As the two kept talking, a group of men were slowly approaching the two. The boy sensed that they weren't safe, but when he turned around, he was grabbed by the wrist and Honoka was carried with him into the car. The car drove on for quite a while until it stopped near a cliff._

"_Let us go!" The boy shouted."_

"_Shut your mouth kid! We know that soon, very soon, your parents will be worried sick and look for you. We left a note for ransom there so just sit tight and wait." The rough looking man said._

_Honoka was so scared she began to cry._

"_Shhh… Honoka, don't cry. Be happy for me, won't you?" The boy smiled comfortingly._

"_B-but"_

"_Shhh… just listen to me ok? We will wait for our parents to come and it will all be over."_

_But it was not all over. Their parents weren't there and it was already sundown._

"_Tch… this is getting tiring. Why don't we have a little fun with them boss?" One of the thugs said._

"_Alright then, let's get the little girl to do it. OI! You. Come here and take this knife."_

_Honoka shook her head. What were they going to do to her?_

"_Come here and…" He placed the knife in Honoka's hand and forced her to grip it._

"_Now, I want you to slice the boys hand a little and wound it."_

"_That's great boss! She'll be terrified!" The men all cheered._

"_Will you let us go if she does it?" The boy asked._

"_Sure thing, kid." _

"_Ok then. Honoka please do it."_

"_What?! No I can't."_

"_Do it." The boy said approaching Honoka. "It will just be a little wound."_

"_Do it!"_

"_I'm tired of this. Give me that kid!" The boss said angrily swiping the knife away and injuring the boy's arm. "There we go." The boy howled in pain, making Honoka's eyes water. Then, she gathered up her resolve and kicked the man's leg. HARD._

"_OUCH! You… You brat! I'll teach you a lesson. A big one."_

_The man took Honoka and held her over the cliffs edge. "I'll show you what happens to people who cross me!" He through Honoka off and she shut her eyes silently waiting for the impact that never came. Why?_

"_Honoka! I got you don't worry." It was the boy! He caught Honoka, but… his arm… his arm that was bleeding held onto the cliff's edge._

"_Let me go! You are hurt. Please… let me go." Honoka cried. Behind her cries, police sirens could be heard. "Freeze! Let the children go." Gunshots were heard, but nonetheless, Honoka continued to beg the boy to save himself. "Please… If you don't let go of me, you'll fall too!"_

"_I won't let either of us fall. Now, I'll hoist you u and you have to ask a police to help me ok?"_

"_But!"_

"_OK?"_

"_Yes!" The boy did as he said and Honoka ran to get a policeman._

"_Sir, sir! Please help! Someone is going to fall off the cliff!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Hurry!"_

"_Sure someone is gonna fall, kido. just wait until after I interrogate these guys, kid"_

"_Someone really is!" The chief saw the frustrated child._

"_Where is the person."_

"_Over there."_

"_OK, let's hurry and get him."_

"_Please hurry, sir. Before we're too late."_

_They ran back and Honoka ran so fast her legs almost gave out._

"_Yes" But the chief couldn't run that fast. Honoka knew it, because she saw the blood on the man's leg. It must have been wounded during the gun fight._

"_Are you still there?" Honoka said crying out, reaching the edge of the cliff first._

"_Y-yes."_

"_Your arm! Quick, give it to me! I'll pull you up!"_

"_No! You'll fall. You can't carry me. Wait for the policeman!"_

"_But there's not enough time!" Honoka wailed. She began crying._

"_If you're gone, I'll be alone again. I don't know how to make friends, I don't know how to laugh and smile! Who'll be my friend? You're my bestfriend! Don't do this… please…"_

"_Honoka… look at me would you?" Honoka sniffed, but looked at him intently._

"_If I fall, you have to promise me this one thing…"_

"_You won't fall!"_

"_PROMISE ME HONOKA!"_

"_Yes I promise."_

"_Be happy for me ok?"_

"_What?"_

"_I want you to be happy for me. Promise me, promise me that you'll be happy even if… AH! Even if… I am… gone. Promise me… that… You'll make lots and lots of friends. Promise me. OK?!" His hand slipped and only two fingers caught on the edge of the cliff. "P-promise me Honoka." He was straining._

"_Policeman hurry!" Honoka yelled, looking back, but seeing the first policeman glaring daggers at her and accusing her of straining their chiefs energy. Honoka tried explaining about her friend, but they did not listen and instead walked back to the car._

"_HONOKA!"_

"_Hai?" Honoka ran back to the cliff._

"_Good bye Honoka."_

"_What?!"_

"_I love you. So promise me… that…" His fingers slipped and he began falling. Honoka tried to grab onto his hand, but he pulled his own hand towards his body so Honoka couldn't reach. Honoka did the only thing she could do left. _

"_I promise! Onii-chan! I love you too!"_

"WHAT!?" All the members screamed. "Shhhh…" the doctor reprimanded them.

"Honoka has an Onii-san?" Maki was truly shocked. "Do you know his name?"

"Hai…" Kotori looked so sad.

"He was Kousaka Haruto. He was Honoka's brother and… bestfriend at that time."

"So Honoka's Onii-san… died after falling?" Hanayo spoke softly.

"No… it got worse."

_After the incident, the investigators rushed to the scene about 2 minutes after he fell. They found him alive, but in a coma. He was rushed to the hospital, but after a few days, he still did not wake up. On Honoka's next birthday, he suddenly woke up and everyone rushed to the hospital to see him. Honoka ran up to him and cried and hugged him as tight as she could and told him she loved him. His words though, broke her small heart._

"_Who are you? What are you doing here? I don't want to see a stranger. Mom! Dad!"_

_A few days later, he died because of a brain tumor. Apparently, Honoka never spoke to the children at the playground again. That is, until Kotori tried to cheer her up. Honoka lived to keep the promise she had made with her brother to make friends, but she might've only kept half the promise._

"What do you mean, Kotori-chan?" Nozomi said.

"She wasn't being Happy. She might look it, but sometimes she is completely hiding her pain. She told me she didn't regret anything though. She always told him every day before he died, that she loved him with all her heart and that she'd work hard to keep that promise. She got him to tell her he loved her right before he died too. It must have been a quick memory for him."

"So… Honoka told you all this?"

"Yes. And she told me that… he died right before her eyes."

"Kotori-chan?" A voice in the room could be heard, making everyone rush inside.

"Honoka-chan?" No answer was heard. They all saw Honoka sleeping, but with a very disturbed expression.

"O…oni…onii-san."

**A/N: So guys! Wow! This must be the longest I have ever written for this story! Thank you for all the support guys! I am enjoying this right now! Woohoo! Tell me how this went in the reviews please! **

**Signing out,**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Minna-san, hi. I'm sorry for the super late chapter and for kind of breaking my promise to update every weekend. It was our exam week last week and I was busy with projects during the weekend. I thought I could update this Friday but I caught a fever, due to the fact that I took 5 exams on Thusday even though I knew I had a fever, plus my exam room was on the 2****nd**** floor and I kept on going from the clinic and back…hehe. I'm also sorry for the lack of quality in my last chapter and for my vagueness. Ummm… I'll try to explain a bit. If your question is about how Honoka got a brother, I always put "Their" and "Our" parents. I never said they did not know each other and he knew about Yukiho, as Honoka claimed. For the question on Why didn't Haruto(?) shout? I forgot the character's name I think that's right… I lost my original copy of the chapter and can't log in right now… ( I wrote Hakuto at first…)Okay… that was because he was inpain, it was too loud and the police were too far. Lastly if your question is why were they kidnapped among all the people, I wrote that they were the only ones at the playground at that time. Ok I'm really sorry once again and I'll try to write a better chapter. Last time was me rushing sooo…. Ahaha. Thanks for the support as always,**

**~Shintori Khazumi**

Honoka had been hospitalized for 3 weeks now. Every day, the girls would end practice early and visit Honoka. They decided to keep practicing, knowing that Honoka would want that, had she been awake.

Ever since Kotori's revelation, everyone had been cautious on approaching Honoka's family, in fear of mentioning that tragedy.

Today, they were going to meet at the ramen shop Nico worked at to have another meeting on what to bring on their next weekend visit. You see, they visited everyday, but it was more special on the weekends since they could stay longer.

Right now the ones currently waiting were Nico, who had finished her shift early, Rin, who wanted to just eat ramen, Hanayo, who accompanied Rin upon hearing the unlimited rice promo for the day, and Kotori, the only one who was genuinely worried about what they would do during the visit.

It was a rare occurrence for Umi to be late but under certain circumstances the archery club had called for an emergency practice for an upcoming tournament the following week.

Nozomi and Eli were probably on a date or whatever and Maki was taking long and didn't mention a thing as to why she was running late.

Kotori played idly with her drink while staring outside the window. It was a beautiful day. Not too hot out with a nice breeze coursing through the city. She kept on thinking about the information she had just disclosed to everyone. It was rather private, but needed. She had no other choice, right? She'd do anything to save Honoka, after all.

They soon heard the door open and there entered the 3 out of 4 missing people they needed.

"Took you long enough." Nico said.

"Sorry. Nozomi had a feeling Maki would be running late too, so we went to pick her up." Eli explained.

"What about Umi-chan?" Kotori asked. Just as she said that, the door opened once again revealing the final member to arrive.

"Here I am. Sorry for being late." Umi apologized.

" It's fine. Anyway now that we're all here, I want to tell everyone something." Kotori said seriously.

"What is it?" Maki asked as the remaining 4 sat down.

"I want everyone to know, because I feel that this is important." Everyone turned to face Kotori, wondering what she would say this time. Maki, in particular was on the edge of her seat.

"What should we give Honoka as a present this time?" Everyone sighed except Maki, who fell out of her seat but immediately jumped up.

"KO-TO-RI! Why do you do this every time! You act all serious-like then nothing happens!" Maki complained.

"Well personally, I don't think it's her fault you fall for it every single time, Maki." Nico replied for Kotori.

"She could be less serious you know, when it's not important." Maki said fists slamming on the table, accidentally spilling the contents of her handbag, which included her wallet, phone , other unmentioned stuff, a pen, pencil and a bunch of paper. Eli picked up the paper which Nozomi took from her grasp.

"oooohhh… what's this? "A song for Honoka"… Maki-chan, you were gonna write her a song huh?" Nozomi grinned.

"E-eh?! N-no! Of course not! G-give it back! It's nothing." Maki said blushing. "It's none of your business!"

"You know, it's a good idea, right?" Kotori said.

"Yes I agree. Why don't we just make a song for Honoka?" Umi went along.

"Sounds fine with me."Nico joined in. Everyone agreed with this arrangement.

"Ok then, Let's make a new one since I know Maki wants to give this to Honoka as an individual gift." Nozomi said still teasing her blushing kouhai.

"Alright!" Soon everyone agreed to start writing their song after the visit. They needed to start right away and waste no time 'cause that's just how important Honoka was to them. They knew she could wake up at anytime… or at least… They Hoped.

**A/N: Hello everyone. I know this is a short chapter. I started in the morning and only wrote 2 paragraphs since I kept watching the idolm ster Cinderella girls! Haha. I got hooked. Anyways. Sorry for late updates and short chapters. I'll try to be better soon.**

**~Shintori Khazumi**


End file.
